Camera jibs are an indispensable tool in both still photography and motion picture production. In general, a camera jib assembly consists of a tripod that supports the jib element off the ground (or other surface) and a jib boom that includes a pivot point adjacent to the tripod base. The pivot balances a weighted end and an opposing camera-carrying end, each of which extend outwardly a predetermined distance from the pivot. The camera carrying end is typically articulated with respect to the pivot so that the camera remains level as the boom is pivoted between a negative incline (i.e. sloping downwardly, and depressed beneath the level of the tripod base) and a positive incline (i.e. sloping upwardly, and elevated above the level of the tripod base).
Most commercially available jibs are relatively large, heavy and expensive. They do not generally lend themselves to substantial portability. However, as high-quality photographic and video equipment becomes lighter, there is both a need and a desire to bring such equipment to remote sites and locations that are not normally susceptible to heavy film equipment. For example, certain contemporary survival and nature films may require a single-person or very small crew. Likewise, amateurs increasingly desire access to professional-quality equipment and photographic/filming techniques.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a camera jib that allows for professional results (i.e. a long extension length and significant depression/elevation). This jib should be lightweight and portable, but should remain sturdy and durable in the field.